


Don/Billy & Their Second Time

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Don/Billy & their second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don/Billy & Their Second Time

The first time was more or less an accident. Emotions were running high and one thing led to another and suddenly Don was fucking Billy. They didn’t really talk about it after that because they weren’t girls. Billy said “well, that was better than my right hand” and Don said “good” and then they cleaned up and went to sleep in separate beds and that was that.

Don was still thinking about it a week and a half later. So after they caught their man (actually a woman this time), the paperwork was all filed and they were driving to the bar, Don said, “I think we should celebrate.”

“I thought that’s why we were going to be bar,” Billy said dryly.

“I was thinking something else,” Don said, putting his hand on Billy’s knee and starting to inch it up. Because if Billy couldn’t drive with that kind of distraction he shouldn’t be driving at all.

“Were you now?” Billy asked, voice all low and husky.

He moved his hand up to cup Billy through his jeans. “Seems you agree with me.”

Billy snorted. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, partner. The way I see it, it’s my turn to be on top.”

Don froze and Billy chuckled. “Never been on that side before, have you?”

“I don’t—“

“You will. We’re partners, Don. In everything. Or do you think it makes you less of a man?”

Billy’s tone told Don exactly what he thought of that particular notion, which made sense, since he’d already let Don top. So Don thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay.”

Billy just grinned, picked Don’s hand up and placed it back on Don’s leg. He left him alone for a moment before he started the kind of teasing Don had been doing moments before, his grin spreading wider when he could feel Don already hard in his jeans. He rubbed and teased and watched Don trying not to squirm.

By the time they got back to the hotel Don’s eyes were kind of glazed and his lips were pressed together to keep from making any noise but he was rock hard under Billy’s hand, just the way Billy wanted him. He was too on edge to really be nervous, at least until their clothes were off and they were both naked on the bed.

Then Don eyed Billy’s cock warily, as if trying to figure out how it was going to fit into his body. “You’ve done this before, right?”

“Relax, Eppes. I know what I’m doing. Just trust me.”

“Trust me,” Don muttered, but after that, he did relax.

Billy opened him slowly, carefully, laughing when Don damn near levitated off the bed when Billy stroked his prostate.

Afterward, when Don was sleepy and sated Billy said, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Don thought and said, “well, it was better than my right hand.”

Billy laughed and said, “good.” And that was all that was said about it. But that night they slept in the same bed and the next time they didn’t wait for a celebration.


End file.
